


a piece of me that will always be yours

by deanscassettetape



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blurb, M/M, Panic Attacks, Soft Tony, Stony - Freeform, hashtag on your left, soft stony, steve on his morning run, stony blurb, tony "sarcasm" stark has to get one last quip in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanscassettetape/pseuds/deanscassettetape
Summary: while out on his morning run, steve has a panic attack that leads to him calling the one person who can calm him down the most: his ex, tony.





	a piece of me that will always be yours

**Author's Note:**

> hello all! this is just a short little stony blurb that popped into my head about an hour ago and i just sat down to write. this is my first work here on ao3, please be kind! i look forward to posting more blurbs and fics.   
i also wrote this note to warn you about the content in this blurb that may be triggering. there is mention of a panic attack. if this is a trigger for you, please do not read the blurb. your mental health is more important than my book. 
> 
> happy reading!  
j

Steve was gasping for breath. He felt like his head had just been released from being kept under water. The unsettling feeling in his chest contracted, worsening and lessening like he had a bad case of vertigo while on a carousel. His breath was visible, entering the crisp morning air and disappearing like a piece to the puzzle of the thick fog that surrounded the park. His morning run had turned into what felt like another situation where he was running for his life- except this time, the only thing he was running from was his feelings. 

His panic attacks were rare, but when they occurred, they were strong. They felt harsher than almost any enemy Steve had faced in his hundred-or-so years on earth. This one in particular was shaking him to his core. 

Without even realizing what he was doing, Steve's shaky hands dug into his pocket and grasped his cell phone. Pulling it out, he unlocked it with his thumb and went for his contacts, scrolling until he saw the name of the one person who could help.

The dial tone made Steve flinch. It was dull, but there was a shrillness to it he could not describe. Maybe it was the sensitivity to his senses at the current moment, but he hated it. He hated the sound that made his breathing quicken. But, he quickly reminded himself that every ring was one ring closer to him. 

"Hello?"

Steve let out a silent sigh at the sound of his voice. It had been months since Steve had seen him, and years since Steve had heard his voice.

"I'm-I'm sorry for calling you like this. But I just.. I panicked. I'm sorry about what happened. All of it. You were full of guilt and instead of sitting down and listening to your side and explaining mine I just expected you to understand the words I wasn't saying. I wasn't there for you, and I should have been. And while on my run, I just started thinking about you and us and how much I miss you. I.. I miss you, Tony. I miss you so much that sometimes I can't even focus or think or pay attention. There's a piece of me that will always be yours but that piece feels like it doesn't fit anymore because I jagged the edges. And then everything started piling up and I started to have a panic attack and you were the first person I thought of... thinking about it now this probably made you uncomfortable and I shouldn't have called. I'm sorry, Tony. I-"

Steve's rambling was cut off by Tony's soft tone, "Steve, don't apologize. It's okay. I'm glad you reached out to someone. Just, try to match my breathing, okay? Focus on that and nothing else." 

Steve followed Tony's instructions, just like he had done time and time before. Slow breaths that matched Tony's, taking control back from the anxiety as best as he could. 

After a few minutes of matching their breathing, Steve spoke, "Thank you, Tony."

"Any time, Rogers." 

The use of his last name made Steve smile. 

"I should probably let you go. Have a good day, Tony." Steve said, moving the phone away from his ear.

"Steve, wait!" he heard Tony's voice call him back.

"Yeah, Tony?"

"I miss you, too," Tony confessed, "and... I think we should get together sometime. For coffee. And... we can talk."

"Yeah, that would be really nice," Steve tried to hide his eagerness, "just give me a time and a place."

"Okay," Tony said, "I'll text you."

"Sounds good."

"Steve?"

"Yeah, Tony?" 

Steve waited for Tony's next words with baited breath.

"Next time you go on a five a.m. run, have the courtesy to call me after you've returned home, showered, and saved a cat from a tree, okay?" 

Steve just chuckled at Tony's playful words, "Yeah, Tony, I will."


End file.
